When turbine-powered aircraft land, the wheel brakes and the imposed aerodynamic drag loads (e.g., flaps, spoilers, etc.) of the aircraft may not be sufficient to achieve the desired stopping distance. Thus, the engines on most turbine-powered aircraft include thrust reversers. Thrust reversers enhance the stopping power of the aircraft by redirecting the engine exhaust airflow in order to generate reverse thrust. When stowed, the thrust reverser typically forms a portion the engine nacelle and forward thrust nozzle. When deployed, the thrust reverser typically redirects at least a portion of the airflow (from the fan and/or engine exhaust) forward and radially outward, to help decelerate the aircraft.
Various thrust reverser designs are commonly known, and the particular design utilized depends, at least in part, on the engine manufacturer, the engine configuration, and the propulsion technology being used. Thrust reverser designs used most prominently with turbofan engines fall into two general categories: (1) fan flow thrust reversers, and (2) mixed flow thrust reversers. Fan flow thrust reversers affect only the bypass airflow discharged from the engine fan. Whereas, mixed flow thrust reversers affect both the fan airflow and the airflow discharged from the engine core (core airflow).
Fan flow thrust reversers are typically used on relatively high-bypass ratio turbofan engines. Fan flow thrust reversers include so-called “Cascade-type” or “Translating Cowl-type” thrust reversers. Fan flow thrust reversers are generally positioned circumferentially around the engine core aft of the engine fan and, when deployed, redirect fan bypass airflow through a plurality of cascade vanes disposed within an aperture of a reverse flow path. Typically, fan flow thrust reverser designs include one or more translating sleeves or cowls (“transcowls”) that, when deployed, open an aperture, expose cascade vanes, and create a reverse flow path. Fan flow reversers may also include so-called pivot doors or blocker doors which, when deployed, rotate to block the forward thrust flow path.
In contrast, mixed flow thrust reversers are typically used with relatively low-bypass ratio turbofan engines. Mixed flow thrust reversers typically include so-called “Target-type,” “Bucket-type,” and “Clamshell Door-type” thrust reversers. These types of thrust reversers typically use two or more pivoting doors that rotate, simultaneously opening a reverse flow path through an aperture and blocking the forward thrust flow path. However, a transcowl type thrust reverser could also be configured for use in a mixed flow application. Regardless of type, mixed flow thrust reversers are necessarily located aft or downstream of the engine fan and core, and often form the aft part of the engine nacelle.
Transcowl type thrust reversers transition from the forward thrust state to the reverse thrust state by translating the transcowl aft so as to open a reverse thrust aperture, and simultaneously rotating a set of doors so as to obstruct the forward thrust nozzle. The actuation system must, therefore, manage both resisting and aiding loads. In some cases, the aiding loads are much higher than the resisting loads. Moreover, the static loads incurred at the deploy stop when the engine powers up can be even greater. This burden can increase the power demand and structural design requirements.
Hence there is a need for a thrust reverser actuation system configuration that will simultaneously provide a light-weight solution and a clean airstream, while continuing to provide load paths used to react aerodynamic loads. The present invention addresses at least this need.